


理由

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 一切的開始。萌芽的瞬間，就無情的踐踏而碎。
Relationships: Kaoru/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	理由

**Author's Note:**

> 清水KTTK無差，與真人無關。
> 
> Happy 22th!
> 
> 本篇和<太陽の碧>連貫，時間上此篇稍早，但哪個先看都不影響。  
> 這是兩人之間多年糾纏的初始。  
> 

⠀

「差勁透頂！像你這樣的爛人，遲早會遭到報應！」哭的雙眼發紅，前... 前前......前幾個來著？的前女友，就這麼憤怒的、在周圍工作人員震驚呆然到下巴都快掉下來的各色表情中，往Toshiya的臉上招呼了熱辣辣的巴掌。東京不愧是大城市啊，連巧個遇都能這麼精彩。

是的，就在一小時前，漫畫一般浮誇突兀的場景確實發生在了他的身上。

什麼嘛。  
不管是被打的當下，還是現在都好，Toshiya不服氣到簡直快原地爆炸。

在一起的時候快快樂樂的，一直這麼輕鬆相處不好嗎？非要搞得複雜。

雖然心裡有個小小的聲音說，確實自己不夠認真，確實態度不夠好，沒有對方那樣對等的投入深情，但畢竟是對方先告白的啊？誰知道兩方的需求有落差呢。

他只是想要試著得到認可，擁有屬於自己的容身之處，畢竟初來乍到，他不屬於東京，他不屬於這裡，一個人度過夜晚總是令人不安。

夜裡，要是就這樣寂寞的消沈下去，很容易就悶熄在枕頭裡，沒用的像小孩一樣哭出來了，Toshiya有些羞恥的想，但白天要將憤怒與挫折全都給吞進去，很不容易呀？而且他又不喜歡東京，這裡沒有一個熟人，就算努力融入，也只是被困在許多自成團的圈子之間，尷尬的插在夾縫中動彈不得。

明明已經這麼努力了，為什麼還是有隔閡呢？

dir en grey上升的氣勢和速度都超過了他個人的成長週期，欣喜驕傲的同時，Toshiya卻也感到了無法抹去的不安，到最後，當時間和精力出現了優先順位的選擇的時候，他好像、確實就這麼不留情地在戀愛和樂團之間，做出了選擇。

「…好嘛。打就打，但為什麼要挑臉啊......」Toshiya摀著臉頰咕噥道，推開公司的門，走進了寒涼的夜裡。

x

扣隆！冰鎮過的飲料罐從販賣機口落下，薰彎身拾起，周身氣場還是一如繼往的那麼平穩，而同樣色調穩重的藍色鋁罐， 轉眼就按到了Toshiya的臉上，夜裡，販賣機冷藍色的無機質照明，薰眼中映照出了奇異的光采。

「你啊。」

嘶——齜牙咧嘴地，Toshiya反射性躲了一下，卻又在下一聲低沈的「工作模式薰」警告聲中反射定格。

「別動。」

被薰警告就算了，硬硬的指節竟然還敲打了他的額頭——太過份了！嫌他的臉頰還不夠痛嗎？Toshiya誒了一聲，作對地朝著薰吐舌——「拿著啊，我們倆就這樣傻站在這呢？」

這才反應過來要接過冰鋁罐敷臉。

「真是永遠長不大，臭小鬼。」

「你才是太討厭了吧！興災樂禍的傢伙！」雙手「哇」地舉起來威嚇，Toshiya不忘齜牙咧嘴的抗議，卻一不小心拉扯到肌肉，臉頰疼的一陣扭曲。這下可好，一切醜態都被薰收進眼底，眼前紫色頭髮的少年也就這麼毫不留情地吃吃笑了起來，不知道為什麼，Toshiya總覺得薰每次看到自己受難，心情都特別好，尤其是今晚，實在是笑的太頻繁，太燦爛了。

可惡啊！

「什麼嘛。」論談戀愛的經驗，對方才是小鬼才對。幹嘛擺那張臉呢，「薰有女朋友嗎？笑什麼笑，哪天就分手修羅場輪到你被打。」

話還沒說完，對方卻失態的鼻孔噴氣哧笑出聲，擺了擺手敷衍地說了聲「抱歉抱歉」，薰笑的臉頰都紅了，對於Toshiya的問題也不急，仰頭先是灌了一口啤酒，暢快的啊了一聲，滿意的咂嘴，簡直像是電視廣告那樣，廉價的酒精都騙人似的高檔起了來，雖然這種反應也很浮誇很大叔就是了。

「我看起來像是那種人嗎？」染上了微醺的氣息，薰的音量比平時稍微大了些，伸手拍拍單薄的胸脯，「拖你們的福，沒、時、間。」

Toshiya迅速上下掃視——

宅、痛服裝，大紅T恤正中央印著二次元美少女，明明穿拖鞋裡層卻怕冷配了保暖的襪子，紫色的頭髮都掉色成粉、還看得見髮根了，Toshiya連吐槽都免了，直接附和「說的也是」。心裡暢快了些——直到薰冷不防地補刀。

「我跟你和京不一樣啊，沒有那個時間風花雪月，粉紅戀愛腦。」

「什麼叫做跟我和京不一樣？」Toshiya再度高聲抗議，這意思是薰跟他女...前女友，一個看法嗎？Toshiya就是輕浮？不正經？幼稚？不會思考未來？腦袋裡自動忽略了京的部分，他不服氣的噘嘴，下意識想反駁。 誰都可以隨便看自己，但薰不行，腦中忽然冒出這種毫無根處的任性。

臉頰噗噗地漲起，胸口卻空空落落的。 

想不起來究竟至今已經交往分手了多少任，但今天這樣類似的場景好像確實重複了不少...Toshiya低頭盯著反射螢光藍的坑窪積水，默默用腳尖點了點。 

「那薰有喜歡的對象嗎？沒談過戀愛的話，你怎麼知道不一樣？證明！」雙手抱胸，Toshiya試圖掰回一城，心裏都開始嫌棄自己幼稚了。不過說起來......

薰，該不會還是處男吧？他不懷好意地抬頭，薰卻意外非常大喇喇坦蕩的回視，只是目光有些渙散迷醉了，那樣有些失去焦點的視線，讓Toshiya愣了愣。

平常薰只要不笑不說話，就像在生氣或是嚴肅的思考什麼人生大事一樣，搞得不只團員，連工作人員都有些敬畏，其實他也是，所以回過神來注意到的時候，他發現自己總是盯著薰看，試圖透過細微的肢體動作和表情，去揣摩對方真實的心意，不知不覺，目光都在對方身上了。

Toshiya想，大概是被打暈了吧。自己今天的眼神不太好，才會覺得此刻，對方的雙眼好深邃好深邃，裡頭除了專注之外，還敦厚了非常溫柔的情感。

正常交流，這個時候該接話了吧？薰怎麼還不說什麼呢？  
他癟了癟嘴，腦內不自在的開始狂奔演練過各種場景，接下來要說什麼？薰會回復什麼？那自己又要怎麼反擊呢？插科打諢的話語，在腦中混亂失控的飛來飛去，薰的嗓音一出，卻又奇幻的通通停滯。

「有啊。」滋——像是斷電般，那一瞬間，Toshiya的腦中陷入短暫的空白，「我有個，非常、非常喜歡的人。」

「這、這樣啊。」他侷促的揉了揉脖子乾笑，「是誰？我認識嗎？工作人員嗎？慶功宴上、上次還是上上次那個捲捲頭的女生嗎？還是穿白色裙子的？」

「誰啊？你記憶力怎麼用在這種地方，」薰努了努嘴，「還沒追到，不多說了。」

「喔喔喔！」說到追，Toshiya八卦之心打雞血的都要飛起，「那你打算怎麼追她？她是怎樣的女生？我經驗豐富，」傷口還沒好就顯然忘了疼，Toshiya驕傲的拍拍胸脯，「說不定可以幫你出主意追到手...哇！」

薰揉亂他的頭髮，不由分說的打斷他的話， 「你啊，還是算了吧。長這麼帥，跟我搶人還差不多。」

「怎麼那麼不自信！在女生面前不自信是大忌哦，而且會被我的臉輕易吸引走的才不是什麼好女人！要不讓我過濾過濾吧？哼哼，配不上薰，不如不要。」拇指反手戳戳自己，Toshiya歡快的毛遂自薦。

「啊哈哈，謝謝你這麼看得起我？」薰卻沒有答應也沒有拒絕，就當作是輕鬆一聽就過的玩笑話一般，笑眼彎彎看著Toshiya，沒有再多說了。

x

啪！地一聲，Toshiya將自己的身體橫甩到後台沙發上，一下、一下、一下捶打著皮革破舊的墊子。

錯了，錯了他又失誤了，又錯了！ 雖然歸因於身體狀況不佳，但忘了整段的還是太誇張了，他都無法欺騙自己。

就是準備不足，就是技術不好，腦袋才會一緊張就空白，手指像是被黏了強力膠似的，雖然靠著假模假樣狂甩頭滿場跑一副很投入瘋狂的樣子矇過，心底卻虛的發慌。

只是像個傻子一樣光是正向思考是沒有用的，就算努力打起精神避免沮喪，Toshiya卻愈來愈覺得力不從心，悔恨交加的抽咽聲一旦脫離的咽喉，就更加令他自我厭惡，除了哭以外，還會什麼，沒用！

怎麼就這麼沒用啊。Toshiya吸了吸鼻子。

歌迷們也是——為什麼那麼輕率的就將期望寄放到他的身上呢？每次每次每次，都說著什麼「下次再加油哦！」、信任著下次演出就會進步什麼的——信上、握手會上、過分寬容的話語讓他無地自容，誰來責備自己啊，為什麼還沒有人看清呢？Toshiya焦躁的一封接著一封拆開，不確定自己在尋找著什麼，只是反覆地一再期望一再落空。

如果就這樣陷入更深一層的自我厭惡之中，如此循環，會沉到多深的地方？歌迷們遲早會看清他的真面目，失望的離開吧？

——只接受恭維的傢伙，成為那樣的傢伙的話令人討厭。他想變得有才華啊，想要獲得認可，想要堂堂正正的接受台下的掌聲。

x

「嗯——」長長地放鬆地舒嘆了一聲，Toshiya在前輩的陽台上正與薰分享一支煙，在嘴唇包住煙嘴前頓了一下，腦中有些什麼的影子一晃而過——對了，這是薰嘴唇碰過的地方。

有些遲疑卻又不想洩漏的，他遠比平時小心的包覆住。

「Toshiya——」

Toshiya撐著下巴，側臉迎向身旁薰懶洋洋的呼喚，挑眉以示疑問，「記住了，不管多醉，不管對方有多溫柔，說沒關係，說週期剛過，說她會吃藥還是怎樣，都還是一定、絕對、要記得帶套。」

「噗！」煙差點直接像是鞭炮一樣從口中噴出來，Toshiya慌亂的咬牙，差點兒又反作用往後整根吃進去，「哈囉？薰？？你喝醉了嗎？？」

薰卻一本正經地轉頭，Toshiya口中的煙，映照在那雙眼中，成為了點點暖色的螢光。

「不。我認真的。你想想看，十幾個小Toshiya跑來跑去，他們的母親在後面追著你要撫養費——」

「好可怕！」

「對吧？喜歡談戀愛沒什麼錯，容易陷入戀愛的體質也完全沒問題，你開心就好了，但防護措施要記得。要是給我上報我打死你。」

橘色溫暖的光點飛落成黯淡的星灰，薰又轉了回去迎向前方，仰頭吐出繚繞繾綣的煙。 

......薰的味道。

Toshiya不自禁深呼吸，「知道啦，老爸。」

數秒前或許還充塞在薰的肺臟裡的空氣，全都進入了他的身體裡。腦中再次一晃而過或許有些不合時宜的光影，卻什麼也都還沒辨認清楚，身旁的薰就舉起了中指。

Toshiya開心的笑了，身後的室內，派對仍然在繼續，一下，一下，一下，重低音撼動著心臟，催促著節奏的前進。

x

Fan Service.

興頭上，他非常樂意玩一把，他喜歡看人為了自己尖叫失神，他喜歡所有的目光集中在自己的身上，這樣的虛榮心就是他成就感的來源，獲得的瞬間就能夠接近一心追求的滿足，所以，這是他樂意投入的戰場。

此刻，他正將下巴擱在薰的肩膀上。 

指尖因為快速的演奏發麻、顫抖，滿場奔跑像是極限運動，他閉上眼又是蹭又是上下瘋狂甩著腦袋，彷彿這樣就能把上臉的血氣還有熱度，通通甩去。

薰意外的配合，放肆的仰頭笑了笑，長髮在髮膠的作用下，尖端一扎一刺的撥弄著Toshiya的臉頰，勾的他發癢，畫了妝的薰容姿端麗，甚至比女人都還要豔麗迷人，忽然回神，Toshiya慌忙張望，誰在看，大家都在看嗎？不准，太危險了，這樣的薰，只有他——

手臂被拉著轉了一圈，「分心是不行的哦。」耳畔濕濕的，有汗水又有吐息的溫度，Toshiya感覺腰際忽然一軟，好險沒有麥克風，不然口中一定咕噥了滑稽意義不明的聲音吧——手下拼命的堆疊重低音，什麼都聽不到，最好誰也聽不到。

戀愛體質，什麼的。為什麼要在這種時候，想起來呢。

他好像。

他好像......

咽了咽口水，Toshiya跟著京低吼一聲，試圖專注，一蹦一跳的背對著薰跑開，甩甩頭，他再甩甩頭，卻只是如今相隔於舞台另一側、水晶似剔透搶眼的紫色更加奪目。 

……才怪。

沒有的事。

不可以。 

真的不可以的。

x

會議室。

嚴肅的氣息，他不習慣，也不適合，總之目的大致是搞懂了，今天要敲定下張單曲的方向。 

上層的想法是，視覺系的熱度在逐漸衰退，不如就順勢流行大眾化，往精緻簡化的路線向市場的口味靠攏。

上次...好像也有類似的話題吧。  
不，說起來，最近一直是這樣的調調。

Toshiya不自在的扯了扯領口，鬆開襯衫的一顆扣子，本來想著閉嘴的，可是好像卻還是，有點忍不住了，他們團裡明明都有想法了，明明他早早在腦海中構思過，甚至 好不容易想著要展現新練習、新進步的技術了！

如果樂曲的基調變得緩慢、輕鬆，不就沒辦法繼續前進了嗎！

「不行，像這樣的提案，還是先等——」

「行，那麼能請你說說，有什麼其他更完善的方案嗎？」  
代表人不是熟面孔，就這麼失禮的打斷了Toshiya的話，他啞聲不可置信的看著對方，又低頭看看手中的草稿紙，有是有啊，他都想好了，可是——眼眶忽然不爭氣的一陣發燙，他到底是來做什麼的啊？都想好了，但確實還沒跟團員溝通過，要是直說的話、要是就這樣、是自私的行為——

溫厚的熱度忽然按住了他的肩膀。

「不要衝動。交給我。」Toshiya愣了一下，簡簡單單一句，沒有任何保證的話語，卻像是有魔力一樣，讓他不知怎的放任著薰輕輕將他的手掰開，抽走被捏皺了的紙，理也不理台前的代表，一目十行的讀了起來。

薰依舊壓著他的肩頭，穩定的氣場包圍了Toshiya，神經和肌肉肩頸都因此一點一點地放鬆了下來，卻就在這一剎那，薰拍桌而起。 

Toshiya愕然的抬頭。

連原本快要把自己埋沒到消失、誰都不看只玩手指的Shinya都睜大了雙眼，全員震驚。

x

薰走進來練習室。

表情和平常一樣，什麼都看不出來，卻在忽然之間，小小的拇指憑空豎起。

「談好了。可以按我們的意思做。」薰一笑，就像是冰霜都融化了似的，與方才面如惡鬼的那位好像不是同個人。

——就在一小時前，匆忙卻鄭重的得到大家的同意，薰一聲「我代表大家」，就把團員驅散出門，說著別添亂去練習室等。

而所有人就真的在一片震驚之中難得聽話的，坐下來，等。

現在，薰似乎是凱旋歸來了，空氣一下子都變輕了一般不可思議，Toshiya看著薰一派輕鬆的走到自己面前，大力揉亂了他的頭髮，「搞定了哦。」非常高興似的再次強調。

激盪的心情之下，Toshiya忽然有股衝動想要緊緊抱住對方，他也忠實本意的這麼做了，一站一坐的高度剛剛好，他攔腰抱著了薰，臉頰正好貼在對方的胸口。與雀躍的神情相反，薰的心跳非常平穩，令人心安。

「薰...！不愧是我們的老大，A型菁英男——」...就是緊跟在後三八地喊著撲上來的Die，有些殺風景。

「這樣...沒問題嗎？」Toshiya小聲的問，試圖忽略眼角餘光白目的一點紅。

「有什麼不好？又不是高中生，非得被拿捏著聽誰的話，別忘了我們可是對等的契約關係，大吵一架，讓他們也感受感受，正好。」哼笑的薰一時竟透露出了血氣，Toshiya瞇眼，恍神想到，好像這人，以前確實是個不良少年來著，「再說我完全認同你的想法。之前我和京其實也私下談過有點共識。」

薰朝著趴桌一臉快要睡著的京點點頭，又忽然想到什麼伸手用力晃了晃Toshiya的肩膀，「Toshiya啊Toshiya。我就說你啊，你最近總是很沈默一個人在想什麼的樣子，還在想有點奇怪，原來在醞釀這麼有意思的大招啊。」

「有點奇怪」這樣的話，最近確實常常聽見，比較親近的工作人員，還有，團員。

但是——「才沒有。」應該道謝才對 ，他卻發現自己不知道在嘴硬個什麼勁，說出了不中聽的話。

「我說有就有。你對自己有自信一點啊。我們家貝斯手，深藏不露，很厲害的。」

很厲害，什麼的。大招什麼的，才沒有那回事。  
都是假象而已，他很笨的。

眼前，薰挑眉，愈看著這樣的對方心裏愈焦急，Toshiya別開視線。

恭維的話欺騙的話都不需要，就算直說也沒關係，他習慣了，一點都不在乎，反正這種事情，連最親近的家人都這麼說，三年之約——與父親約好三年必須搞出個成果——三年之約，成了那時候，興高采烈回鄉，滿心的期待卻被父親隨口的一句感嘆給凍結，他說——

『也好，你這孩子從小性格就有些奇怪，不是很合群。』

母親在一旁興致勃勃的補充無關緊要的事，『對對，你還記不記得？什麼都要搶第一，哪有人踢足球整場霸佔著球的呀？』

『像你這樣的個性，我和你媽說實話很擔心你融入不了社會，但現在看來也好，如果是娛樂圈這種靠搞怪突出、靠臉吃飯的話，就連你的話，大概也沒問題的吧，我看我稍微可以放心了。』

...就連你，的話。

靠臉吃飯什麼的。

說的就是沒用吧？  
花瓶，徒有一張臉，腦子空空什麼也沒有，在父母眼中，自己還是學壞了讓人擔心、最不成器的兒子。 

就算成名了，還是無法獲得認可嗎？  
他都放棄了，接受自己就是笨，就是慢半拍什麼也做不好，薰卻沒有。為什麼？

這樣，鼻子酸酸的感覺，又是什麼呢？

x

習慣了失望的目光，於是忘記要怎麼正常的面對信任與期待，所以，和所有人都不一樣的薰，令他不知所措。

堅持己見，不當一回事的反其道而行，薰是那麼的帥氣，明明和自己完全不一樣啊？

愛情也好，樂團中的定位也好，其實他知道的，臉可以用來騙騙小男生小女生，但大概至今為止，他都還沒有真的創造出屬於自己的閃光點吧，所以，才誰都不肯留下來，誰都不曾愛上真正的他，說著喜歡的人到最後無一例外都會離他而去，幻滅了，受不了了，『太幼稚了，跟我想像的不一樣』，諸如此類，口吐這樣傷人的話語，跟他說了再見。

手心都是汗水，Toshiya握緊貝斯的琴柄，舞台炫目的光照下，汗水無可避免的滴進了眼中，刺痛不已，眼中流光渙散模糊成一片。 

但他沒辦法啊，他就是這樣的人啊。 

擅自有了期待，擅自投射了幻想，他真的努力了，但是再怎麼做都不可能成為對方腦內那個完美的幻影。他做不到！標準太高了！雖然無措的想不負責任地哭喊，但也不會有一個人聽見的吧。 

到頭來，沒有人喜歡真正的「Toshiya」。

不意外，因為就連他都不喜歡啊，這樣空虛淺薄、追逐著他人的愛情與認同而活的自己。貪婪而飢渴，一副很委屈的樣子，卻依舊厚顏無恥的享受著面貌帶來的好處。

他知道。他都知道，迷戀自己出眾的外型的粉絲們有多麽狂熱，他知道自己的人氣如何，他知道有時只要嘴甜一下，工作人員最容易對自己心軟特殊待遇——是啊，要是能單純這麼膚淺的活著就好了，追求感官的享受，是比任何人想像都還要輕鬆的事。

可是為什麼，他卻始終不能夠滿足。

x

「哦？多謝了。」

薰從螢幕抽神，接過了Toshiya遞過來的熱咖啡。

「燙哦，小心。」

薰含糊的「嗯」了一聲，啜了一口，又匆忙放下杯子，摸索運動衫胸口的口袋，又往褲子的口袋左右混亂的摸一通，金屬喀啦喀拉響，鑰匙、不是，瑞士刀、不是，掏出又塞回，就是找不到零錢。

Toshiya看著平時可靠穩重的薰皺眉困惑的模樣，悄悄地笑了笑，大方的擺手， 「不用了。幾塊錢而已，你繼續忙吧，別打翻了。」

「啊...抱歉，當初看上這件褲子就是口袋超多，可以放很多東西方便，但我沒想到啊，」薰嘆了口氣，一攤手，將旋轉滾輪的工作椅180度轉過來面對Toshiya，「塞太多東西的壞處，什麼都找不到。」 

Toshiya這次直接笑了出來，咚地一聲，自己也一屁股坐到了薰工作台之後的沙發上，高大修長的雙腿縮起，雙手捧著自己的熱茶啜飲，看起來過分乖巧了，像個高中生似的。

「頭髮，沾到口紅了喔。」薰忽然說道，自然地伸手撚了撚Toshiya鬢角的髮絲，調侃地笑了，「又去哪裡浪？」

「才、才沒有！」

「哦？」挑眉，薰一臉『我看你怎麼睜眼說瞎話，給我編啊』的表情。

Toshiya摳了摳臉頰，別開臉，「...昨天攝影完太累了，沒洗澡。...妝早上才卸。出門前。」

得到了意想不到的回答，Toshiya看著薰無意識的指頭對搓，曾經沾染在自己的唇畔的黏稠色料，從食指擴散暈染。

明明沒有一絲曖昧，犯規的舉動，Toshiya卻感覺自己看著看著，心臟莫名加速。

x

深夜、只剩下兩人和年齡差有些大的技師的錄音室，理所當然得說點什麼互相提振個精神。

最近看了什麼動畫什麼的。

喜歡的女性角色什麼的。

喜歡的類型什麼的。

女朋友、的類型，什麼的。

Toshiya感覺自己的腦袋已經有些切換到了夜間省電自動模式，薰卻忽然說，不是類型，她就是她——瞬、間、清醒。

時間已經晚了，精神疲憊讓自制力全都像是RPG遊戲一樣，-10下降，他於是衝口而出，「舉例來說呢？那你覺得她有什麼特別的？」

薰似笑非笑的搖搖頭，「數不清，還是不說了吧。」

「比如？至少給點具體參考點吧， 可憐可憐我這個戀愛永遠不超過三個月的老同事吧——」就這樣忽然口齒伶俐、死皮賴臉了起來，他雙手合十，誇張的哀嚎。

「你還好意思說，」薰愣了會兒，眉間方才專注工作緊繃的線條卻一下子放鬆了下來，「好吧。我想想......」

「而且你還可以練練看怎麼誇她呀！來，來都來，跟我先說一遍——」

「什麼跟什麼啊？」這麼說著，薰卻只是稍作停頓喝了口咖啡潤潤唇，就繼續慢條斯理的開口，「例如說，非常的熱情。」

「嗯。」

「還有，長得當然也很可愛。」

「哦，薰是外貌協會？」

「欠揍，非常會耍賴、撒嬌、但其實內心很纖細，很可愛——」

「嘟嘟——重複了！換個！」

「就這樣。」

「再一點點！我還沒聽夠！」

「沒有了，啊，我說都害臊了，你不會嗎？」

「不會呀——對了，那說說缺點吧？這樣就不害羞了吧？」

「我為什麼要說我女朋友的壞話給你把柄？」薰反問。

⠀

Toshiya舉起食指，口中唸著「no no no」咋舌擺頭，「你就不懂了，有這麼缺點在你眼中依然喜歡依然可愛，才是浪漫啊！才是愛！」

「你是...言情小說作者嗎？好吧，我想想，對了，還有好像有點缺乏自信，有時候稍微誇她就輕飄飄了，而且因為這樣，比起自己喜歡怎樣的人，不知道為什麼更在意喜歡她的人怎麼看待她，雖然也挺可愛就是了，患得患失的樣子，然後情緒怎樣都藏不住寫在臉上的樣子。」

Toshiya瞪大了雙眼，嘴巴開開——

等等，不是，薰說了什麼？他沒聽錯吧？怎麼有這種人！

意思是、如果，如果有愛慕者追求她，比起正牌男友薰，她會更優先考慮會不會傷害到追求者嗎？！不把薰放在第一位，不可置信，不可理喻！這也太膚淺了吧？愈想愈不對勁，Toshiya抬頭、低頭、抬頭、又低頭，震驚的看著若無所覺沈浸在思緒中，一臉幸福的摸著下巴的薰。

自家珍貴唯一無二的老大要是情傷怎麼辦，找誰賠起？女人的話，他又不能重操舊業，動手套布袋拉去巷子裡揍一頓出氣，唔唔唔，唔唔唔唔！不行！說壞話也不行，那看來只能委婉的、委婉的——

「那萬一她玩你的呢？要是她跟『喜歡她的人』跑了怎麼辦？」好的，根本一點都不委婉。

「怎麼辦...... 應該會心碎吧？不過要想這麼多戀愛就別談啦，」薰聳肩，顯然不當一回事，Toshiya卻不依不撓。

「這麼......神經大條的人，你都知道了，還是喜歡她？？難道說，這就是傳說中的真愛？」

「可能？但原本不就是那麼回事嗎。」抓抓頭，薰撐著下巴一派輕鬆地笑了，「沒辦法，誰叫我先喜歡的呢。」

「哇，她是多美到天驚地泣鬼神呀，能把你迷成這樣。」

「你還說別人，我看你才是神經大條到接錯了吧？」並不大，但卻非常寬厚溫熱的手，拉扯揉捏Toshiya的臉頰，有點痛，他卻呼咿嗚咿的一點兒都沒想要閃躲，「漂亮的人，形象完美的人，這個世界上、甚至光我們這一行就多的是。可是她只有一個啊。因為有稜角，她才是她，她才是特別的。」

「真的？」Toshiya不能理解，半信半疑的挑眉。

薰想了想，沈思地看向桌面，似乎正很認真的思考，「Toshiya，你要是剛剛問我的是認真的話，哪天真的想談...超過三個月的戀愛的話，記住我的話。會對你有幫助的。」

「才怪，你難到不喜歡漂亮的？更體貼一點的不好嗎？以前慶功宴你請的粉顏值都好高又好溫柔，講話都細細的，我才不相信。」

「美麗的事物誰不喜歡，但是Toshiya，你不知道，」一瞬間，薰的目光筆直的穿透了Toshiya的深處——「讓你願意用理智放棄去追逐『更多的可能』、『更美的人』——那樣的羈絆...那樣的感情，是比起肉體歡愉一時的迷戀，還要美好的東西哦。」

Toshiya感覺渾身都被薰坦率的目光釘在了原地，像是一時雪盲了似的，倉皇動彈不得。

薰說的道理，他其實，知道的。只是不想承認，只是不想親自從薰的口中聽到—— 

漂亮的人，這個世界上多的是。什麼的。

空有一張臉蛋的自己一點都不特別，這樣一心一途到了執拗的薰，卻只有一個。

薰是真的很喜歡、很喜歡那個女生吧。

會是誰呢？誰那麼幸運？擁有薰的愛情，就不再會是虛有其表速食隨手可棄的迷戀，而是真實的愛，再空洞的人，都會被那樣真誠可貴的感情給填滿吧？

那她...她，也會同樣的，愛著薰嗎？

『像你這樣的爛人，會遭到報應的！』  
相比之下，只是一再惹人厭惡甚至被詛咒了的自己。

是嗎？  
是因為詛咒，生效了嗎？Toshiya想，終於意識到了自己的罪行——便迎來了業報。

好羨慕啊。

好嫉妒。

也好…...想哭。

在體會到「愛情」的瞬間，相信了它的存在的瞬間，他就已陷入了失戀。

x

Toshiya沈默地將雙腿縮上鋼管椅子，臉埋在膝蓋裡，蜷縮成了胚胎一般脆弱的姿勢，其實這樣的坐姿一點兒都不舒服，等待拍攝期間妝容與打扮都以備妥完全，於是除此之外沒能夠亂動，也只能將眼眶的酸澀生生憋忍回去，身上，只為了效果實際上中看不中穿的緊身皮褲，觸感緊繃到令人噁心，黏質廉價的膠皮貼著雙腿，連同這一連串糟心事一起，全部的全部快要令他窒息。

喀沙喀沙作響，Toshiya知道如果不做點什麼，方才隨手攤在梳妝台上的信紙，就快要被吵雜卻意外強勁的風扇給吹走。

撿回來很麻煩的。

即使這麼想著，身體卻一點也沒辦法動起來。閱讀粉絲來信是他舒壓的方式，疲憊時刻放鬆放腦，提振精神的方法，可是大概今天就注定是個爛天吧，連這樣一點樂趣都被碾碎毫不留情的踩爛在地上，連同他脆弱的自尊心一起。

「稍微重視一下技術吧？」、 「視覺上雖然真的很棒，但這是要關聲音只看畫面嗎？」「請多用心一點。」、「請多練習。」、「試試看注意鼓手的節奏？如果配合好的話，相信效果一定就會好起來的。」 

這些那些話語，全都讓他不知所措，燙手的讓Toshiya一下子甩開了信紙。

好吵。  
好吵，太多聲音了，好吵，可是那些人都是愛著自己的啊，所以，對不起，怎麼可以用這樣的隨意的態度去嫌棄、去拒絕。

可是對不起啊，我做不到。

混亂的摀住耳朵，他感覺呼吸不到空氣，瑟瑟縮著發抖，臉頰發燙的像是要著火一般、四肢的末梢卻像是泡了冰塊般發冷，他羞愧的發現......自己好像、再也沒有辦法回應這些寬容、還有在溫柔背後，無言沈重的期待。

但是不行。不行啊。這怎麼可以，音樂是他的一切，他為了追求這樣的理想離鄉背井、捨棄了愛情、然後又因此眼睜睜必須每天看著心上人愛戀著另一個人——樂團是他的一切，他說什麼也不可能停在這裡。

還有人要聽，他，的一天，他就必須，振作起來，繼續。

他得、振作，Toshiya用力拍著自己的胸口，試圖順過氣，找誰談？別開玩笑了，這點小事，被這點怎樣都好的小事絆住，會被笑的吧？

就算團員不是那樣的人、全都只是腦內惡意陰溼的揣測，他也依舊不想暴露弱點，他不想認輸，他想要強大到追上dir en grey快速的步伐，誰都不拖累——

那樣的話，總有一天，會有誰露出了稍微像是那日的薰的笑容，真實的無條件的愛著自己，對吧？對吧！

——所以、得開心起來才行。

Toshiya胡亂的摸索著，桌上的瓶瓶罐罐在過程中被掃落到了桌上，他得好好的笑才行，上次在會報裡失控說了不討好、誓不賣笑那樣的話，但其實只是恐懼，只是用冠勉堂皇的大道理站在制高點，利用他人喜歡自己的心情製造束縛、製造罪惡感，『你們不要逼我』如此的任性，偽裝自己的軟弱害怕——

笑了，就夠了嗎？還是一旦如那些寫信的粉絲們所願的『露出笑容』，他們會不會又伸手向自己要求更多更多？而且要是笑了反而引起反效果？例如，例如他的牙齒，又亂又醜，前排的人，那些買了光碟鏡頭無死角拉近放大——難道不會看了覺得噁心嗎？

別想了，別想了，首先開心起來，那些就可以甩到一邊通通都別想了，顫抖的摸索到了小巧的、曾是喉糖鐵盒的冰涼一角，Toshiya像是沙漠裡的人終於找到了綠洲一樣，掙扎的雙手飛上前，匆忙混亂的扒開盒蓋，喀啦喀啦的傾倒，兩下？兩下可能不夠，三...四，四，這樣一定可以，沒關係，接下來克制就好——

手掌覆著下半臉往後傾，明明是大夏天，卻有些什麼雪白的東西，從指縫間細細的飛散。

x

「薰，有看到Toshiya嗎？杏在找他哦。」

「有的，就在我背.....嗷哦。」

「嗨嗨在這裏，我現在就過去～」蹦地一下子就跳了下來，薰因此跟著整個人都晃了晃，雖然不至於失去平衡，但是背部一下子變輕的重量讓人感到不適應。

走進來的是經紀人，至於提到的杏是他們的造型師，而今天這樣片刻的場景，則是再一般不過的常態。

是說呢，當有一天——照顧變成了習慣，名字都連貫成綴，Kaoru Toshiya、Toshiya Kaoru，連工作人員都調侃，要找他們只要鎖定其中一人就夠了。這代表著什麼呢？

薰對著眼前的梳妝鏡扭了扭脖子，隨意漫不經心的想著，一面套上外套——還是沒有人直接的溫度來的暖和啊，薰扭了扭肩膀，方才被Toshiya趴的僵硬的位置，還殘留著小孩子體溫一樣的熱度。

事到如今，薰已經習慣身後有條小尾巴跟著打轉，有時候，那條尾巴甚至有些拙劣的可愛的模仿自己；頭髮，服裝，造型......不可思議的是，他一點也沒覺得失禮，也一點都沒有生氣，在Toshiya的身邊，好像底線就會自然而然地不斷壓低，寬容到自己都會產生疑問的地步。

......不過，如果換成旁觀者的角度，薰尋思，縱容Toshiya這件事，也不是不能理解？誰都不會推開主動靠上來的好意，再說，那樣一個竄動不安、充滿精力的人，就像自體會燃燒發光的一團小火球，如果不抓緊，好像很快就會從指縫溜走，傻呼呼的被騙到別的地方去。

總覺得要是發生那樣的事情，挺讓人不爽。

外頭走廊，傳來了如今再熟悉不過、高速的腳步聲。不知道是不是計劃中的海外巡迴，終於帶來了足夠期待與刺激，前陣子不知道為什麼低沈了一陣的Toshiya，最近精神又忽然好了起來，甚至有些過頭了，像是不小心喝到提神飲料的松鼠一樣，橫衝直撞活蹦亂跳的。

……這樣子，簡直就像是校外教學前的小學生一樣嘛，薰好笑的想道，又怕下雨、又想出去玩，情緒瞬間萬變。

「薰，導演要你過去了。」

「啊，好的。」

驅散了腦海中調侃的念頭，薰垂下視線，按熄了手中抽到一半的煙——轉身之前他沒有看見，骯髒糊著指印的鏡面，映照出了嘴角淺淺的、溫柔的弧度。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源是珍珠項鍊那期雜誌採訪，T說自己是個膚淺的人，那一小段落自我批判式的語氣直接戳中了我。


End file.
